She Crept Up On Me
by mimi-chan04
Summary: Finnick telling his and Annie's story to Katniss. There was something about this girl, Annie Cresta. Set after the death of Coin and Snow. Finnick didn't die.
1. Colors

**Here's my third Hunger Games fanfic. :) And because I swore to never write a fanfic where Finnick's dead...**

**Standard Disclaimers apply. I own nothing. I don't own the characters. I don't own the book (if I did Gale's ending would be so much better, but he still won't get Katniss and Finnick wouldn't have died!).**

**Oh, and I apologize in advance for any typos. My fault for not proof-reading. :)**

* * *

><p><em>*Katniss' POV<em>

"Sugar cube?" I hear an all-too-familiar seductive voice come up behind me. I turn my head to the right and find Finnick holding a white cube of sweetness to my face.

"Uhh... Thanks." I take the cube and pop it in my mouth.

Finnick sits beside me on the soft green grass overlooking the rebuilt houses, the flowing river and the setting sun with more than a dozen sugar cubes in his hand.

"Aren't you due for a heart attack or something? You know, from all that sugar." I ask him half concerned, half curious.

Finnick lets out a light laugh. That gutty laugh of his that just makes you believe that he found what you said genuinely funny.

"No way. See how I'm built?" He says as he flexes his free arm in ridicule before he pops another sugar cube into his mouth.

I laugh too. Finnick really was... something. He was like one of those altered Capitol people only no amount of alteration on their part would make them even half as gorgeous as Finnick was. He looked like some kind of god mistakenly grouped with us average-looking Panem people.

"Yeah. I've seen more." I say with a hearty laugh as the image of Finnick in his underwear striking a ridiculously provocative pose enters my mind. And I know he had a flashback too.

For a minute we just sit there silently, the soft autumn breeze sweeping the hair off our faces and letting the grass sway to the direction of the wind. This moment right here. It was... peaceful. Something I haven't experienced in a while.

We were at the riverbank of the newly rebuilt Capitol. Paylor was the president now and she made sure that peace and prosperity flooded the streets of every district. I didn't live here in the Capitol. Even after all the makeovers and removal of the superficial buildings, houses and streets it was still too painful. No, I live back in District 12. At the Victor's Village. With Haymitch and Peeta. Gale lives in District 2 now but he often blows off his duties to visit us in 12. He never lets me know how much trouble he gets in for that. I'm in the Capitol right now because Gale invited me, Peeta and Haymitch to come with him. They, the newly elected officials of Panem, were going to have a big meeting about the future of our country. Being in 12 can be extremely boring, even haunting sometimes so ultimately Peeta and I decided that a little escape would be nice, we dragged Haymitch with us who, once again, was too drunk to function properly.

I decided to enjoy a little peace that was now a luxury I can afford by doing what I do best, finding hiding places. I walked and walked until I found this line of light greenery running with the river. It was the river bay. I sat and the breeze was nice enough to join me. It was soothing. Being here. It reminded me of late autumn when the winter air would start making its rounds back in the old District 12. Sitting on the rendezvous point with Gale. Almost immediately after that thought entered my mind I shut it out in fear of doing something stupid like crying or whatever. The memories were still too painful to remember. I still couldn't take it even after all this time. Maybe I never really will forget. That thought scared me to the point of madness.

"Where's Annie?" I ask Finnick after a while.

"Back in 4." He says with a weird mix of disappointment, anger and calmness.

"Why?" I ask.

After Finnick's near-death situation that took place during the climax of the rebellion Annie and the boy with the bronze-hair never let go of each other ever again, even literally sometimes. I can't say that I really blame either one of them. When I saw Gale as the Peacekeepers took him all I wanted was to grab him and never let him go.

"She's in the Hospital. I couldn't calm her so the doctors had to take her in. Again." Finnick says like its the norm but you could hear the anxiousness in his voice.

"I'm sure she'll be better." I try to reassure him, but I don't even fool myself.

"Yeah. Right." Finnick says mockingly. He loves Annie and all but he still knows reality.

"Sorry." I say, apologizing for the failed attempt at lying.

"Yeah. Anyway." He says obviously wanting to change the topic.

"So, what's it like back in 4?" I decide to stop pressing too much on the whole Annie thing.

"So much better." He says pleased,

"Paylor doesn't know how good of a job she's doing." Another sugar cube enters his mouth.

"That's good." I say looking at the orange sky. The sun was about ten minutes from setting.

"It's great." He says in happiness,

"How's... 12?" He asks unsure what to call my burned city.

"Unchanged I guess. Which is probably for the better. Wouldn't want them messing up the bones in that place." I smile consumed by painful sarcasm.

He smiles too before another sugar cube makes its way into his mouth. I look at his hand and notice that only three sugar cubes remain.

"I can't believe that we're in the Capitol." Says Finnick.

"Yeah. Who knew it could actually be beautiful?" I joke.

We laugh again as the first of three remaining sugar cubes is consumed by Finnick.

"Why do you love sugar cubes so much?" I ask him.

A smile gently creeps up to his lips.

"Was it Annie?" I ask him with caution.

I expect some kind of remorse to show on his face or at least a pang of sadness to hit him but nothing comes, instead he looks into the distance and smiles as if remembering something.

"Yes." He says. Once again so sure of himself.

"Tell me the story." I say pretty sure I sound like a five year old but Annie and Finnick's story was one I've never heard before.

I look at Finnick waiting for a response. But nothing comes. He just stares at the sun.

"Look." He says pointing at the setting sun.

I sit back, relax and enjoy the beautiful sunset with Finnick. The soft orange color hits the pink and blue sky at just the right moment and it's like a burst of sunrays went our way. It was incredible. This is definitely one of the best sunsets I've ever seen.

After about 5 minutes the sun had set and the dark blue night sky was making its entrance.

"Orange. Like the sunset." I hear Finnick, still looking at the long gone sun with a longing look, say.

I look at him and wait for the continuation of his words. He looks back at me as the cold night breeze sweeps in.

"It's his favorite color right?" He says to me. More like a suggestion than a question.

Peeta.

"Oh. Yeah." I smile and sit back, reminiscing all the times the sunset had been a topic in one of my conversations.

"And blue like the night sky was Gale's." I add.

It was. He told me one summer back in 12. We were hunting and got tired. We sat at the rock and looked at the clear sky and saw the stars. He suddenly told me that the dark blue sky was one of his favorite things about living in this world. And dark blue, like the night, was his favorite color.

I smile again. Gale. My best friend. I miss him. I miss how we used to be.

"'Wanna know mine?" Finnick looks at me with the exact voice he used way back at the Quarter Quell.

It made me smile to think and finally see that Finnick's still Finnick. He's still himself.

"What?" I ask.

"Green." He says.

In a way, because of his background being from District 4 and all, his answer doesn't surprise me.

"Green. Like your eyes?" I say as I catch a glimpse of his beautiful sea green eyes.

They had a certain depth to them like they had their own light. Just by looking at Finnick's eyes you could see how much pain he's been through.

"No." He says and I have a feeling I know what he's 'gonna say next.

"Like Annie's." Finnick says with that same sympathetic smile as his eyes are flooded with emotion.

I knew he'd say that.

"Your whole world revolves around Annie." I say when the obvious hits me like never before.

Annie Cresta, the dark-haired girl with the bloodshot sea-green eyes that was deemed crazy by her own District was the same girl that fit Finnick's definition of prefect and ideal.

"Yeah. I guess you could say that." He says sounding like he finally lost himself in thought.

For a minute he sits there, picking off grass from the ground with the most genuine smile on his face, as I watch him. This was the Finnick Odair the public never knew.

Then he drifts back into reality.

"It's getting dark. Let's go home." He says as he stands up. I stand up too.

"But your story." I remind him. I really want to know the story of how the brunette god fell in love with the less-than-sane girl.

"Tomorrow. Promise." He says as he walks up the bay and cocks his head to tell me to come with. I follow, a bit upset that I didn't hear his version of the "Tale of Two Lovers".

But there's always tomorrow.


	2. Promise

_Ding dong!_

I hear the sound of the doorbell as I take my first sip of coffee.

As I turn the knob I expect to see Peeta's face, he left a while ago and I thought he might have left something, but instead I'm greeted by Finnick Odair's messy bronze hair and the same sea-green eyes.

"Finnick?" I say his name as I make way for him to enter. He does and immediately jumps on the couch like this was his home. It's okay though. These days Finnick's practically family.

"What's up?" I ask as I sit down at the end of the couch, opposite from him, and lift my feet up, resting them on Finnick's lap. This isn't romantic in anyway, even the thought of this having a further meaning sickens me and I know it's repulsive to him too. We both know the meaning of true love and we've already found it so it's okay for us to act like this.

"My story." He says, I remember,

"Do you still 'wanna hear it?" He smiles as he starts massaging my feet. He's an excellent masseur.

"Of course." I say as I take another sip of coffee.

"Okay. So obviously we met when I mentored her for the 70th Hunger Games. I was nineteen at the time and she was eighteen. It was at the train..."

**_*Finnick's POV (Flashback)_**

"So they're the tributes." Mags said from behind me.

"Oh. Yeah. The boy's Tommy Flick. He's just 14." I said with a frown. Mags frowned too.

No one sees the reaping of 12-14 year olds fair. I should know.

"And the girl?" Mags asked.

"Annie Cresta, 18." I said, hearing indifference in my words.

"Oh." Mags said looking at the two tributes eating at the dining table. They were awfully quiet but they talked once in a while. Tommy was obviously trying to hide the fact that he was extremely nervous. I could see his hands shaking every time he picked up a utensil or a glass. I felt pity for him. Even though he was a career I honestly thought that the chances of him surviving were really small compared to Annie's.

Tommy was a small boy with an average build, not too skinny not too stocky, and strawberry blonde hair styled in a buzz cut. His eyes were a mix of blue and green. They looked like the oceans back home.

Then I looked at Annie Cresta. She was unlucky. This was her last year, next year she would be too old for the reaping but fate caught up with her and now she's here. Annie was a few inches shorter than me, about 2 inches, and she had dark hair that fell in natural waves. Her eyes were green. Really green. Almost like mine. I'd seen her around town before. We used to go to the same school and before I went to the Games I sometimes saw her fishing with her father. Her dad and my dad were pretty close and I knew her younger sister well. Sydney Cresta was her sister. She was 14 years old and looked almost identical to Annie. Dark waves, green eyes. The only difference was her eyes were bigger, so much bigger than Annie's. And she was younger of course.

I remembered Sydney, she was one of my final goodbyes before I went into the Games. She was only 9 then, we had met at the dock, she always tagged along with her brother. She was crying when she went in to see me. And I cried too, to see this little kid enduring pain at such a young age was just cruel. Now, I saw her again before she went in to see her sister. She was crying harder than before. She ran towards me before entering the doors guarded by the Peacekeepers. She hugged me and I lifted her. She was crying so hard the Peacekeepers had to threaten her to be quiet until her cries turned into suppressed sobs.

"Finnick." She said in between tears.

I hugged her and she buried her face into my shirt.

"Don't let her die." She muffled.

"Please. Promise you'll do everything to make sure she'll come back." She sniffed and I could feel the shoulder of my shirt getting soaked with her tears.

"Don't let my sister die, Finnick. Please. Please-" She started crying again.

The Peacekeepers approached us and asked if the little girl was still going in. I set her down and walked her to the door.

Her eyes were still overflowing with tears and the front of her white shirt was greased with snot.

She looked up at me.

"Promise me, Finnick. You won't let her die." She repeated.

"I promise." I said with guilt, knowing that I won't be able to fully fulfill my promise. She held out her small pinky and that made it all the more painful. It took me 5 seconds to make a resolve and wrap my pinky around hers. It hurt cause I knew how painful this was for the small child.

" I trust you." She smiled before the doors opened and she went inside.

I was left there standing in anxiety. I didn't want to hurt little Sydney.

Now I looked at Annie, the sister of the little girl. I had to make sure that her victory was in the bag.

"So it's Annie for you, huh?" Mags' voice shattered my thoughts.

"What?" I said coming back into reality.

"I saw you with the little girl. That's her sister right? I'll help you." She said.

"But we can't just leave Tommy-" I tried to protest.

"Finnick." Mags looked at me with a stern look and I knew we were both thinking the same thing.

"I know" I said.

"Dinner time, mentors." Vickie Sutherland, District 4's escort this year, ushered us into the dining room.

I found Vickie rather secretive. Although she was fakely cheery around us, well she had to be, I always thought that she was hiding something though I never bothered to find out.

That night we ate dinner and went straight into our quarters. Only 5 more hours until we arrive in the Capitol.

I sat down on my bed and stared at the mirror behind the door. I saw myself. Bronze hair, green eyes and all. A stab of pain entered my skull as a flashback of Capitol memories played in my head.

I rubbed my temple as if that would erase the pain and lied down and waited for slumber to come.

"AAAAAAH." I heard a scream from the cell opposite mine. It was Annie. I knew it. I jumped up and rushed out of my room to Annie's. As I turn the knob the shouting stops.

"Annie? You okay?" I said in worry as I opened the door. She sat there panting with her hands wrapped around her chest, beads of sweat falling from her forehead. I walked forward and sat on the edge of her bed.

"What happened?" I asked.

"Nothing." She sniffed,

"I'm sorry I disturbed you." She said in a soft voice. This was the first time we ever had an actual conversation.

"It's okay. Tell me what happened." I insisted.

"It's nothing. Just nightmares." She said in a more mature voice,

"You had nightmares, right?" She asked.

I _had_ nightmares? Hmph.

I _have_ nightmares. They're my best friends.

"Yeah." Was all I could say.

She smiled.

"You promised my sister, didn't you?" She asked.

"Yeah." I repeated. I guess there's really no use hiding it from her.

"Hey. I probably won't make it out alive-" She started but I would never let her finish that sentence.

"Don't say that." I heard my voice, cold and in pain. I turned away.

"I'm sorry. Must be hard for you. And all the other mentors." She steered the conversation to another direction.

"Yeah. It is." I said, not denying anything.

We stayed quiet for a few minutes. Flashbacks of my time in the arena flashed in my head.

"Hey." She said again. I looked at her and she smiled again.

"I'll do my best." She said in her normal tone.

Was_ she_ reassuring _me_? I was the one who was supposed to be strong for the tributes. Yet here I am, weak and vulnerable, in front of a tribute.

"It's okay to be vulnerable, Finnick." She said my name, for the first time, as if we had known each other forever. And strangely, I believed it.

"Once in a while." She added with another smile.

All I could do was smile and she did too.

"Go back to bed." I said as I stood up and she lay back down. I walked towards the door.

"Night, Annie." I said before I closed the door and went back into my own cell. There was no reply and weirdly, I was expecting one.

The next day I found the perfect opportunity to tell Annie what I needed to tell her.

It was the day before the preparations for the chariot rides, Annie was just sitting down on the sofa of the viewing room and Tommy was in his cell.

"Hey." I lean forward from behind the couch so my face is leveled with hers. She turned her head to the left, meeting mine.

"Hey." She said back.

"Come with me." I said as I stood up and she turned around to follow me.

"Uhh... Sure." She said as she turned off the T.V. and followed me. I walked towards the elevator then pushed the button up and waited.

"Where are we going?" She asked.

"The roof." I said simply.

"Why?" She laughed a bit.

"I have something to tell you." I said.

_Ding!_

The elevator arrived and we stepped in. It wasn't a long ride to the roof, about a minute or so was all it took for us to arrive at the cemented clearing. The elevator door closed behind us and we were left alone.

I walked over to the edge and heard a little buzz. I knew there was a force field here. So I backed away and sat in the middle of the floor.

Not long after, she sat down beside me. We weren't tribute and mentor right now, were were just friends talking about stuff tributes and mentors should be talking about.

"So, what did you want to tell me?" She asked.

I didn't answer right away. What I was doing; it was like I was giving her a cheat sheet for her survival. And the thought of the possibility of another tribute dying, specially her, hurt.

"It's about the Games." I finally said.

"Duh." She said, I could hear the anxiety growing in her voice.

"So," I stopped then finally found the resolve to just say what I needed to say,

"There's going to be an earthquake, I don't know when but there will be one, expect it. It's strong enough to break the dam and when that happens the arena will be flooded. It's a wipe out method." I said, she didn't speak so I continued,

"Go find a cave or a place high up in the mountains, there will be a mountain, and hide there until the flood recedes." I finished.

"What if I don't find a place in time?" She asked.

I knew she'd ask this so I knew my answer.

I stood up.

"You're from District 4. We live in a great big swimming pool. I think you can handle it." I smiled and stretched out my hand to pull her up. We needed to go back.

"Thanks." She said words loaded with sincerity.

"Yeah, well. It's my job to keep you alive." I said.

"But Tommy-" She started, I had to cut her off. Annie was a sympathetic person with lots of empathy. I needed to change her before she goes into the arena because once she's there, empathy and sympathy will only kill her.

"You need to stop feeling sorry for others and start caring for your own survival. The Games, as you already know, is survival of the fittest. And you can't do that if you feel remorse for every single body that falls to the ground. Regardless if it's your fault or not." My voice turned cold, the voice of a pained mentor. She noticed, I guess, 'cause she walked forward and looked me in the eyes.

"Stop it, Finnick." She said, more like a command than a suggestion.

"What?" I retorted.

"I'll do what you say. Not just for me, but for my sister." She stopped.

I stopped. The world stopped then I just saw her, nothing else.

"And for you." She smiled that sweet, reassuring smile of hers that I was stupid enough to believe.

Something about this girl, Annie Cresta...

"Do it for yourself." I snapped myself back into reality.

A few seconds after I released my words it hit me that they sounded cruel and cold and for some reason I didn't want to do that to Annie.

"Whatever makes you happy, Annie." I smiled, a weak comeback.

"You make me happy, Finnick. One of the things." She laughed a childish laugh. It made me laugh a bit too because she was so strong and she knew how to carry other people's pain.

I rolled my eyes as I laughed and started walking forward. I expected her to follow, of course, but she didn't. I looked back.

"What?" I asked.

She held out her hand with the same smile on her face, it was starting to look painful, and the wind blew quietly. Something hit me there and for some reason I was determined more than ever to keep her alive 'till the end.

I walked back and took it. She was shivering, as I expected. So I held her hand tight.

"You don't have to be afraid." I whispered to her when we were in the elevator.

She remained quiet and I watched as the smile vanished from her face, replaced by child-like fear and natural anxiety.

"I made a promise. And I don't break promises." Now it was my time to reassure her.

The door opened and we were on our floor. I could hear Vickie frantically searching for us, it was time for dinner.

"We better hurry before she goes ballistic." I tried to lighten the mood, and I'm usually successful at this, but this time it didn't work.

"You can stop lying, Finnick. I know what's 'gonna happen." She said, the pained smile returning to her face.

"No you don't. Not yet. Give your life a chance. I will keep you alive." I said as I walked to the dining room. I didn't expect her to follow but she did, her expression making it clear that she was contemplating a million things.

We sat down at the table and Vickie wouldn't stop talking about how the chariot rides were going to be and the changes the Gamemakers had planned. I honestly didn't care. I didn't want to hear another word about the Games, about Annie's chance at death.

I looked at her and saw her eyes looking into mine.

_"Promise."_ I mouthed and she seemed to catch it but it probably didn't do anything to calm her.

We finished the rest of our meal in silence and headed for our cells. I regretted falling asleep instantly, I couldn't comfort Annie if she had nightmares again.

Who doesn't have nightmares before, during or after the Games? It was traumatic.

Thee next few days were better. Annie was calmer and she started doing better at training. She cut off the empathy, like I told her, but she couldn't cut it out completely which frightened me a bit. We grew closer and by the time of the chariot rides we were inseparable.

"Hey." I tapped Annie's shoulder as she was standing beside her chariot, waiting for the signals.

"Hey." She looked at me with sad eyes. Of course. The Games were so near.

"I promised your sister... And I promised you. I won't let you die." I said, looking into her eyes. I was being honest. I would never let anything happen to Annie. Ever.

She smiled.

"I know." She said.

After a while I heard her chewing something.

"What are you eating?" I asked.

"Sugar cubes." She said and held out her hand,

"Want some?" She offered.

"That's for the horses." I said as I took one from her hand,

"Actually, that makes sense. You look like a horse." I popped the sugar cube into my mouth. It melted and it actually tasted great.

She hit my shoulder lightly as we laughed, which was really stupid since she was about to walk into her death in a few hours.

"No. But you're really pretty, Annie." I closed in the distance between us and brushed the hair off her face.

I leaned forward so much that my nose is touching hers. And I stopped but she leaned in closer, about to kiss me when she suddenly pulled away, the momentum of my body pulled me forward a bit.

"Sucker." She said, sticking her tongue out, laughing.

I laughed too. But something hurt inside.

"Don't you 'wanna kiss me?" I asked her.

She laughed, I must have sounded conceited and vain.

"Sorry," I laughed sheepishly,

"That must have sounded really... conceited and... vain." I failed at finding better words.

"Not. Not really." She laughed awkwardly.

I looked at her in genuine wonder.

"What?" I asked.

"Finnick. I think you've come to terms with the fact that you're... inhumanly gorgeous." She said as a light shade of red tinted her cheeks,

"So, yeah. Coming from you, that sentence is forgivable. Likable even. I bet the girls would just swoon instead of punching you in the face." She laughed, the blush slowly disappearing.

I guess I stayed quiet because that sympathetic look was plastered all over her face.

"We wouldn't want that now, do we?" She tapped my cheek.

The signals sounded after that and her stylist and prep team were ushering me away from the chariot.

The genuine happiness I saw on her face just a second ago vanished, replaced by fear and anxiety once again.

She held onto my hand as I was walking away.

"Finnick. Don't let go." She said with worry as she grasped my hand tightly.

I knew what she meant. It wasn't her hand that I shouldn't let go of. It was her life.

"I promise!" I shouted as the music played loudly and the first chariot pulled up. She had to get on her chariot now and I had to leave and watch the parade with the other mentors. Mags came and tugged the sleeve of my shirt lightly, telling me to let go.

She let go of my hand before I had the chance to and the next thing I knew I was up in the box, watching the parade.

They passed by and I saw the tributes clearly for the first time. The Careers from 1 and 2 were probably volunteers again. And the others looked a bit helpless. But never judge looks right?

After that there was the interview I was too upset to watch then the Games which I was obliged to watch."

**_*Katniss' POV (Present)_**

"Must have been painful." I say.

"Yeah." Finnick laughs, I see it like how I imagined Annie's fake smile must have been. It really is painful.

"Don't do that." I say, he stops massaging my feet.

"I don't 'wanna dwell on the painful stuff." He says with another smile on his face. It was starting to annoy me.

"Okay... Continue." I say.

"That's it. You know what happened next..." He says in annoyance.

"The Capitol, and even our district, marked her mentally unstable." He trails off.

I figure he doesn't really like the term 'crazy'. But I had met Annie and she didn't seem off to me, except for those times when she covers her ears and sometimes she talks to nobody and just screams out of nowhere. As a victor, I see it as natural trauma. It isn't unusual, for a victor anyway.

"When she got out of the arena I still wasn't in love with her though." He laughed, more genuine now.

"Really? When did you fall in love with her?" I ask.

"During her... therapy. The doctors would always call me in, they said that my name was the only thing she was screaming in her sleep but at the same time it was the only thing that could calm her down. Sydney was broken hearted when her sister came back of course. Poor kid cried for days, she couldn't even face her sister for about 3 months. It was really sad." Finnick says with remorse tinting his words.

"..." I couldn't say anything for a while. Finnick's story was really tragic, to me, it made my story sound like a fairytale.

"I came in almost everyday to hold her hand and whisper, "It'll be fine. See, I didn't break my promise.", into her ear." He says,

"She would calm down for a few hours, sometimes a whole day then she'd start thrashing again. This cycle went on for more than a year. The doctors didn't know what to do. I didn't too. But it clicked when I heard one of them say that euphoria was probably the best choice since she was ' a hopeless case', 'a lost cause'. When I heard that I asked them to send me in, and they did. I held her hand and whispered, "Annie. Annie, calm down. I love you." I finally said it and after that she retained normality for a whole 2 months but after that she started again..." Finnick says his words in pain,

"Since then I'd just whisper those words to her over and over again until she calms down. And I mean it." Finnick finished.

And almost instantly I remember our time in District 13, when we were eating and Annie covered her ears. I saw Finnick wrap one arm around her shoulder and whisper to her words that calmed her down. That's what he was saying.

"I know you do." I say.

A minute of wordless conversation passes us as he starts rubbing my feet again.

I finish my coffee and stand up.

"Do you want anything?" I ask him before I go into the kitchen.

"Nah. Actually, I'm going. Gale told me that Annie just flew in this morning." He stands up, about to leave.

I nod my head in understanding.

"Hey." I say before he walks away.

"What?" He smiles, returning to normal, no sickening nostalgia plastered all over his face.

I smile, not able to find words for a while.

"Thanks." Is all I'm able to say.

But it was enough.

He smiles a smile of gratitude.

Then the door closes behind him and the next thing I know.

A smile creeps up on my lips.

_"No. She crept up on me."_ Finnick's words echo in my head.


End file.
